


Growing Apart

by StrictlyFantasies



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fryecest - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyFantasies/pseuds/StrictlyFantasies
Summary: They've never been so driven apart from each other before.Now that they had a bigger world to live in, would this mean the end of their lives together?
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Growing Apart

Evie was no stranger to the thrill of a good brawl in the ring. It was a great way to train against different fighters. Lord knows she's had enough of training with Jacob. He was always predictable. Provided she kept her wits about her, he could never use his brawn to overpower her. It was a good way to release stress, too, if nothing else.

Robert Topping's Fight Clubs was as honest a way to earn money as possible. Depends on who you ask of course, what with it being the Underground and them being Assassins. Quite the unfair advantage, but all in good fun. No one came to fight unprepared, anyhow.

Evie needed a stress reliever about now. Having just killed off Lucy Thorne left her with barely an answer. It was off to the books once more for her and Mister Green. But her neck ached at the thought of poring over documents all night and the lights swinging with the train could do her no good. Usually, it was simple enough to get lost into a good research. She reveled in revisiting and discovering things old and new. But tonight... well, tonight, no amount of reading or ale could chase the haunting thoughts away.

She leaves the train and tells herself she needed to have a nice evening walk. Breathe in the fresh air and have a walk along the park. It was lucky she got off at Westminster. The air wasn't as horrid and puke-inducing as say, Whitechapel. What's better is, she knows there's a Fight Club nearby. She normally fought in Southwark and in the City so she's never been there before. But Jacob managed to slip to her that Westminster had bigger and tougher brutes. Ones who had wealthy patrons to train and pay them to fight. That sounded better than any evening stroll in the park.

So Evie asks a child selling the midnight paper where the Club would be and was directed to the east of the Wellington Barracks.

The Fight Club would have been very much like a gentleman's club if not for the noise and the women hanging about. It very well may have been, once upon a time. But now it is crowded and the noise was overwhelming. The smoke from cigars almost made it hard to see the huge boxing ring that had been placed in the middle of the lower deck. From above, there were tables and chairs to provide your dining needs as well as superb view of the fights.

She smirks at once when she hears the bookie's voice trying to rise above the noise, offering a nice clean fight and plentiful rewards.

Evie heads towards the stairs to proclaim interest when she sees a familiar coat and top hat. How funny to see Jacob here. To be honest, she hasn't seen him since he stormed off after their last fight. Their last fight being about how naive and reckless he had been again when he chose to work with Maxwell Roth of all people. He seemed especially angry that night, having said that he already _'took care of it'_. That was almost three weeks ago. If not for the constant updates of the Rooks that boarded the train every few hours, she might have been worried and thought him dead.

She supposes tonight was as good as any to speak with her brother, have a little spar and settle their fight, but she holds herself back. He hadn't come back to her for a reason. Best watch for now.

  
Evie finds a prime spot on the upper stands along with a few Rooks. They tilt their hats and murmur greetings at her as she made herself cozy.

She watches as Jacob appears from one of the rooms provided for changing. He looks as fit as ever, perhaps more. And a new tattoo practically leapt from his chest. It was a Rook. Hard to believe they've only left Crawley for just about twelve weeks. At the back of her mind, she wonders if George bothered to go after them. Take them back home, perhaps. But Evie knows she wouldn't leave the City, at least not until Starrick and his allies have been defeated and London be free once more. Neither would Jacob. She had a feeling he would make this his home. She could see how livelier he was here. As if somehow, despite never truly being a believer of the Creed's tenets, he had finally found his calling. She can see his devotion to his own cause with the Rooks. (Perhaps all in the name of a good fight.) And clearly, she thinks as she looks over the lads clad in green around her, they felt the same for their 'Boss'. Of course, George could drag them both back to Crawley kicking and screaming. The thought made Evie smile.

By now, Jacob has climbed up and into the ring, with Topping announcing a new challenger sure to bring in a wonderful fight for all of them to witness.

Jacob walks to the middle of the ring, a picture of calm. Sweat was already clinging to his back, shown glinting from the chandeliers about. There's something new in Jacob's demeanor. It wasn't how his muscles have seemed to become even more defined since she last saw him. Nor was it how it felt like he was somehow taller than she was now. It wasn't the physical changes that struck Evie the most. It was the fact that Jacob was not smiling as he would normally do when faced in a fight. Jacob was always down for any excuse to dole out punches with a crooked grin to his face. In fact, he looked downright serious. His playful aura that usually irked her to death seemed to have been replaced with something darker.

 _What happened to you, Jacob?_ Evie wonders. _Was it London?_ They've never been so driven apart from each other before. Even when Jacob wasn't interested in locating the Pieces of Eden, he was never so far from her. Was he beginning to see how much bigger the world is? How important their work was? Evie highly doubts it. But she hates to see him scowl like so. He was yes, impetuous, but he never lost that childlike wonder. Evie was protective of that. Jacob wore his heart on his sleeve while she tried to shield him from the rest of the world as best as she could.

She remembers moving in with Father at six. How none was ever the same. No more birthday treats or outings to the seaside. No sweets or playmates to run around with. She took it upon herself to preserve whatever childhood they could have left together, after coming to terms with training to become Assassins. Sneaking in desserts well after dinner and way past their bedtime. Competing, constantly competing against the other, in the silliest things when Father wasn't looking. Comforting him when he got punished for being so damned reckless. Now she didn't even know what was happening to him and where's he's going when he wasn't by her side. The lack of individuality and their ideals being opposites had always been a problem. They were as different as night and day and yet somehow, so similar in nature. It was like fighting yourself every goddamned time. Now that they had a bigger world to live in, would this mean the end of their lives together? 

Evie frowns to herself and shakes the thoughts away. They were twins. Their lives will forever be bound to the other in more ways than one. They were family. That would never happen.

Three men have gone on the ring with Jacob now, surrounding her brother. Jacob doesn't change his stance but merely observes. He looks over his shoulder slightly to regards the man behind him. It looks like his guard is down but Evie knows he was merely waiting for the right opportunity. As a man who is always actively looking for fun (his words, not hers), Jacob could handle himself quite well.

Jacob looks forward again when the man behind him makes his move. But Jacob has anticipated this and dodges, side stepping to the right as the man clearly favored his left, made obvious by his previous stance. Jacob easily turns, light on his feet for his size, and grabs his attacker's arm with both hands. This catches the man off guard and unable to defend himself from Jacob's head butt. It stuns him. This gives Jacob the chance to flit down under the man's outstretched arm that he held, effectively twisting it broken. The man cries out in pain. Jacob was not done however and forces the man's broken arm backwards. He delivers a swift knee to the man's stomach and he crumples.

The remaining two attack almost in sync, but Jacob aims for the bigger one, swift jabs on both jaw and rib, and this intimidates the other into stepping back after his first assault. Jacob then delivers a blow from above. When the man reels back down, Jacob delivers another blow to his ear and another on his nape. The man is already knocked out before he falls to the ground.

The third man makes a grab for Jacob's torso with a loud yell. Jacob is prepared and receives him, wrapping his arms on his torso as well. The man makes to punch at his back but Jacob heaves him off the ground. The man, outbalanced, can only hold unto Jacob. Jacob slams him headfirst into the ring. The man scrambles back up on his feet but Jacob easily knocks him with a hit on the stomach. Then he grabs his arm, twists it over and under with the help of a punch behind the back and there's the same sickening crunch of broken bones. Jacob uses his opponent's momentary shock by grabbing his by his neck and throwing him down to the ground this time, face first.

It is an easy first round for Jacob. He has three more rounds with an increasing number of opponents before one finally manages to hit him in the side of him mouth. There's blood running from his lips to his chin but Jacob brushes it aside and attacks in a more precise manner than his usual brawl. But he is only a man and can only fight for so long.

As the heat of the next two rounds go on, Evie watches her brother receive more hits. His left brow has slit open and almost all of his face is covered with his own blood. At his stomach is a violent shade of purple from being kneed thrice over. He was becoming slower, too. But this is the last round for him and the Rooks beside Evie had grown louder and louder, calling on their Boss as support.

Whether Jacob hears them or not, he is able to bring three men down one after the other.

The first opponent he delivers blows on the stomach, leaving him keened over, still standing but barely. Jacob quickly uses a foot to disarm the other one coming closer on him from behind. The second man slips, just enough that Jacob is able to grab on his ears and meet his knee twice. With the man dazed and unable to move, Jacob strikes him with a kick, sending him sprawling. The third Jacob pounces on the same moment he lashes a fist. He grabs the wrist, pulls him forward to meet his head twice and then knees him in the stomach. He then uses his thigh to the man's chin to send him flying backwards. He jumps back to the first man with a fist from the left and then another to the right. Then Jacob grabs on the man his chin and slams him to the ground.

There is a roar from the crowd as Jacob pants as he stand proud and straight once more. Topping's associates make their way to get rid of the bodies littering the ring. Jacob uses this break to look up to the Rooks. He meets Evie's eyes.

He doesn't give any indication of surprise but merely winks at her and raises a fist to the rest of the audience. Evie's mouth quirks up to the side. They'll be alright after all.

Before Topping could even announce that they have a new champion, Evie quickly tosses her coat and shirt off to the Rook closest to her and climbs up the railing, landing down to the ring with ease. People give them another roar. Some of indignation for she was a woman, after all. Some in surprise.

Jacob, still a little bit winded, gives her smile.

"Attacking a man once he's down seems a bit sadistic, dear sister."

"Down?" Evie feigns offense and smirks at him, getting into a fighting stance. Jacob mimics her. "But you've won against this lot, haven't you?"

Evie tosses a handful of bills towards Topping. He catches it with ease and pockets in by his chest and cheekily smiles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what a turnout! We have real talents in the ring tonight! If you think you've seen a wonderful show tonight, you haven't seen nothing yet!" Robert Topping spreads his arms open, checks behind him to see if the ring has been emptied out of Jacob's previous opponents then announces. "This gentleman's very own twin! Madame Frye! I don't know about you all, but I wouldn't bet against her!"

Evie starts to slide to the right and Jacob follows her to the left in an intimate circle.

"Let's see if you can finally defeat me, oh brother dear."

* * *

He can't. Jacob argues as they're driven to the train station that Evie's cheated. He'd fought seven rounds before her, after all. Evie merely smiles, counting her winnings in front of him. He's knackered and probably got a concussion so he tries to stay awake. Evie hasn't yet put back on most of her clothes and he focuses on the freckles that run down from her neck to her smooth shoulders and down to her chest.

Evie doesn't want to ruin her shirt so it is up to two Rooks to bring him to his carriage. She beckons them to dump him on her bed instead. With some effort to gingerly pass him along both train moving train cars, they are finally able to put him to rest. Jacob feels like he's sinking in feathers. How come she got a bed again?

He hears Evie thank the boys and have Agnes to please fetch her clean water and towels. The train starts to move and shakes Jacob in his bed, making him wince. He laughs at himself for that.

"Keep yourself awake, Jacob."

"'m Fine. Really," he drawls, eyes closed. This bed was really comfy. "Could prob'ly beat you now if you want."

Evie doesn't respond. He could imagine her rolling her pretty eyes at him. He hears a shuffle and something like a closed door and then something cool is pressing against his face.

He opens his eye, finding that the other has shut tight because of the dried blood. Evie's face is in pure concentration as she wiped him clean. He doesn't talk anymore and lets her take care of him.

She's always done that, it seems. Having no parents but only their Grandmother so young made her take on her role as his elder sister so seriously. She always looked out for him even if he argued he could take care of himself. But to be honest, before life with their father, neighborhood boys could make him cry in an instant. He doesn't really mind not having parents. He had Evie and his Grandmother. But the way they spoke about how he didn't have parents, like it was his fault somehow, reallt stung. Evie would chase them off with a long stick. Brave and strong Evie.

He's stuck reminiscing what were truly the good old days when Evie finally gives him the all clear.

"Don't worry, you can sleep there for tonight," she murmurs. She goes to her desk. Jacob can hear water and hear rustling. She must be cleaning up and getting a fresh chemise for herself. For someone who didn't care about getting her hands dirty, whether it be blood or dirt, she could never sleep without cleaning up. He didn't mind. She always smelled good.

He closes his eyes and waits for her.

He's almost drifted off to sleep when the bed dips next o him. then he feels her get under the covers with him. She lays her head on his shoulder like she's done a thousand times before. As he'd done a thousand times before, he moves his head, presses lips to her temple and lets his head rest on hers. She's warm and smells like flowers. He doesn't no which. He'd never be bothered to learn. He only know that this smell was his sister when she lets him stay close to her. Some oil she mixes in with her bath water. Evie's hand gently rests on the bruise on his abdomen. Her hand is warm and a little bit uncomfortable but he doesn't complain. Evie's touches are some of the few things in life he would trade his life for. Evie nuzzles to his neck, her warm exhales tickling him.

"We're alright... Right?" She whispers quietly, unsure. It's so low that had she not been next to his ear, the sound would have been lost to the cacophony made by London at night and the train.

"Never better, love."

She presses a kiss to his cheek and he finds his energy to take her hand and kiss her fingertips. Then he turns his head towards her once more and their lips meet.

When was the last time she's kissed him? God, it could have been months. Not since Crawley, he thinks. They've been so busy and distracted. Father's funeral, the missions and that Greenie. She knows he's jealous but it wasn't like he's never been with other women or men. They've never spoken about this and kept their thoughts about their trysts to themselves. Secrets hidden beneath secrets. He doubts they would ever speak of what it all truly means. It was as if by not acknowledging these feelings, they weren't doing anything completely wrong.

Evie's lips press upon his deeper and more demanding. He slips a tongue to the kiss and she gives way. Evie's mouth was always warm and tasted like sweets from childhood summers. Her kisses tasted like home. Jacob lets this consume him because, after all, isn't a home something everyone deserved? To him, Evie was home. Wherever she was was home. That was why he couldn't leave for Grandmother's or leave to London despite having no ties to Crawley. He loved being an Assassin. But he didn't need to love being in the Creed. But he would follow her to the ends of the Earth for as long as she wanted him to.

Jacob tries to raise himself but Evie pulls back.

"It's alright," she whispers, forehead against his, lips brushing against his. She touches his face. "It's alright."

As softly as she can manage, she straddles him, whispering to him his name, as if a prayer. He winces at her weight being pressed on his injuries but before she could move away, he places hands on her hips as a plea for her to stay. She responds by kissing him once more, hands running as soft as feathers on his chest. Her hair cascades down all over his face as she leans to him.

This time the kiss is unforgiving with the way it takes Jacob's breath away. Her hands slide down to his shoulders and grip on firm flesh. His goes to her hip and hair, pulling her closer.

" _I've missed you_ ," he manages to whisper at the smallest opening between their kissing. He loves her so truly it hurts.

"Me too," she breathes back. She takes the hand gripping her hair to her breast. Jacob immediately gives it a squeeze. The flesh is always so warm and soft and pliant under his touch. She is bare under the chemise and he can feel her nipple harden at his touch. He pinches it gently then gives it a tug with his thumb and forefinger, while the rest press and squeeze on her bosom. She hisses against him and bites at his lower lip.

"Jacob--"

Jacob presses a kiss on her lips before using both hands to pull her up. He grunts as her weight is now on his bruised abdomen but he disregards the pain. He raises his head and moves the chemise over him. His hands find her ass just as hips lips find purchase on her breast. 

Evie moans softly and the sound is always so sweet to his ears. Her hands find his head and grab at his hair, pulling him as close to her as she can. Jacob alternates between lavish licks and sucking between both breasts. His hand creeps down past her ass down to her cunt and he cups his fingers there, pressing gently and rubbing in slow circles, just the way she likes. She's a little wet already and her juices feel good against his hand. It always gave him a primal urge of possessiveness and power, knowing that it was because he pleased her and no one else.

Soon enough she was dripping for him. His onslaught on her bosom remains but his fingers start rubbing faster. The hand on Evie's ass grabs on her tight, making her wince in sweet pain and she bites her lips to silence herself. No matter what, she needs to remember that there is always at least Agnes or Nigel right there to hear her, should she lose control. Jacob inserts two fingers inside her, not enough to fill her but just enough to rile her up.

Evie begins to grind against his hand to get him in deeper. But fingers can only go so far. So Jacob starts to thrust his fingers inside her fast right away and hard, because he really wants her to moan his name.

But instead Evied burrows her face to the pillow, nearly suffocating Jacob under her, as she moaned into it to muffle her noise. Jacob, losing air, forces himself upright, making her fall to his lap with his thrusting finger. She kisses him to silence herself, hands gripping on his hair once again. One day, he thinks to himself, he will become bald and he wouldn't know how to explain it to other people. But for now, the pain is sweet and the constant grinding on him is making him painfully hard. He wants to be inside her quick.

But Jacob was a generous lover. Evie's pleasure must come first, for as many times as he can. Given that he hasn't been with her for months, he could only wait for so long. Jacob curls his finger inside Evie, rubbing on a special spot inside that always made her crazy. The effect is instant, her walls contract around his fingers and she begins bucking against him harder. He maintains a hand on her hips to steady her but she is not having it. She is so wet and it makes it so easy to thrust faster, despite the tightness of it all. He cups her cunt from the outside, making sure the heel of his palm is rubbing against her clit. Evie's kisses are feral and with teeth. They can taste blood again from his earlier injury but neither of them push away. Evie sucks on his lower lip, blood and all. His blood is her blood, they are one and the same. Made for each other, perfect for the other.

Jacob pulls away a bit, determined to see her come. His eyes darken at the sight of her, eyelids fluttering in pleasure, lips parted, gasping for air, breasts bobbing in time with her movements. "That's it, Evie. Show me how you come, love. Show me how much you can't get enough of your brother's fingers fucking you, my dirty girl."

Her movements speed up the same time as Jacob's and it is only a few more thrusts before she embraces him, chests pressed against each other, bites on his shoulder and her walls contract. A fresh wave of juices drip out from Evie's cunt, making it easier once more for Jacob to keep slow and hard thrusts inside his sister to help her lengthen and ride out her orgasm. Once she stops shaking and sags against him, he pulls out his fingers and lets his hand, aching wrist and all, rest on her ass.

It doesn't take a more than a minute before she starts kissing him again. More. Evie wants more. That would never be enough to satisfy her. But she is as impatient as he was it seems. Evie pulls away from him and crawls backwards, hooking her fingers on his pants and pushing them down. His drawers don't even reach his ankles before she takes his erection and readily sucks in into her mouth.

Jacob's head hangs backward as hot pleasure wraps around his cock. He fights his groans as his sister uses her tongue to massage the underside of his cock. Her free hand grabs his base and his thigh to steady herself. It takes all of Jacob's strength not to take a hold of her head and shove her down deeper. Given previous experience, she did not appreciate it. So instead Jacob's hands fists on her bedsheets. He gives small thrusts into her mouth, small enough that she won't mind but just enough to give him pleasure.

Evie pulls away again, leaving his cock exposed to the air. Even though the windows had been closed, he can't help but feel cold. He looks back at her, pleading in his eyes, only to be met with a hungry face.

"Do you want me to make you come like this, Jacob? Would you like to come inside my mouth? Or do you want to coat your sister's tits with your come?"

She says the last words with letting go of his cock and taking of her chemise, baring herself to him.

Jacob is once more taken aback by her beauty. Even though her carriage is poorly lit at the moment, in his eyes, she was shining. He was sure that the curve of her breasts and hips were enough to drive a man mad. He had good cause to know. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride to know that she was his. That she wanted him and no one else, if only for tonight.

He takes her shoulders and pushes her to bed. He holds her legs apart and gives her long and languid lick, stopping just at her clit, pressing against it. Evie moans, still quite sensitive from her earlier orgasm. Jacob uses the tip of his tongue to make short bursts of movements against her clit, alternating from up and down to left and right. Evie squirmed, her thighs closing subconsciously, but Jacob holds them steady. He then sucks on her clit for a few moments then he raises himself to her. He cages her between his arms and kisses her. Evie tastes herself on his and shivers as she feels his hardened cock rub against her.

Jacob pulls back again, making Evie whimper at the loss of the promised contact. He grunts as her hips try to buck against him. He holds her down on her hip and her wrists just above her head."No, dear sister. I want to see my come slick between your thighs. I want to mark you with it to your very core."

If possible, her bright cerulean eyes become as dark as his. She hooks her legs upon his hips and whisper, "then fuck me, Jacob."

Jacob wastes no time in this. He couldn't hold back anymore. He takes her hip and with the expertise of familiar lovers, he thrusts inside Evie. Her back arches as she gasps at being filled. It is testament to Jacob's longing that he doesn't draw it out but instead ruts into her with wild abandon. His pain all but forgotten. With no time to get used to her brother inside her once more, Evie's breathing becomes sharp gasps for air. Her hands struggle to be free, to hold and tie herself to anything at this moment. But Jacob's hand keep her steady.

"Oh Evie..." Comes Jacob's broken moan. "You feel so fucking good!"

Each words are said with a thrust so deep and hard Evie could feel a scream stuck in her throat at the suddenness.

"Evie, Evie, **_Evie,_** " Jacob sang, his mouth falls prey upon her neck. He knows she hates it because she's afraid he'd leave a mark on her there. But tonight he simply doesn't care. So he nips and sucks on her pulse. His hand flies from her hip to her breast again, palming her, uncoordinated now, too overwhelmed with the feeling of him sheathed inside his sister's heat. So wet and hot as sin. She was always so good in making him lose his damned mind. Even as she lay there panting.

"Jacob, Jaco--ob," she whines breathlessly. "P-please--!"

She isn't making sense but Jacob understands either way. He lets her go, digs his hands on her waist and starts pounding her furiously. There is the undeniable noise of flesh clapping against each other, but neither sibling can find it in them to care. Each wet, slick noise made urged them to only go faster and faster. They can't last long, even if they wanted to. However Jacob wants to make her come first. Her hands rake into his back, hard enough to draw bloog that he hisses against her neck.

The friction isn't enough for the twins. Jacob lifts Evie back on his lap and he thrusts upwards, the bed creaking now. He only hopes the engines are louder and that the train isn't nearing a station to stop. Evie bounces against his, knees digging into the bed. He kisses her and their tongues and teeth practically clash. She had the prettiest lips. Even better when they were swollen because of their trysts.

Jacob can feel his limit approaching and Evie was not far behind. But this wasn't a race and he still wanted to come in her while she milked him.

He pushed her away abruptly, grabbed her legs around his hips so fast, that Evie could only hold onto his shoulders to balance herself. He'd angled her so they both can see as he thrusted inside his sister's wet pussy. The sight of his cock so wet and sliding inside her warmth was almost more than he could handle so he had to make this quick.

"Evie," he called upon her attention as her eyes had closed upon the different feeling the new position had brought, somehow deeper and left her feeling so exposed and vulnerable. Something she could only ever let herself feel with Jacob. "See how your wet and tight cunt wraps around my cock? See how deep I'm fucking you? See how fucking wet you are being fucked by your own brother? You're such a dirty girl, Evie Frye. Come for me, you dirty whore. Come on your brother's cock!"

Evie ruts against Jacob wilder than before, his words adding flames to her hunger. Jacob watched and tried to stave off his own orgasm as he tried to imagine how his words affected her. Did she think the way he did? That she was so full of his cock. That she loved her brother and the way he made her feel? Because he did. He loved the feeling of her walls scraping on his dick. He loved his sister and the way she made him feel. Oh bless her, she was so fucking _tight_!

Jacob's thrusts becomes erratic as he can no longer over come the feeling. He embraces her this time, thrusting deep within her one last time as he feels himself explode. He spends himself deep inside his sister's core. The depth of his thrust and the warmth from his come makes Evie come one more time. She holds him close, nearly crying out her pleasure as she grinds herself to him, chasing her orgasm for as long as she can. Her walls milk her brother's seed. Spurt after spurt, nothing is to be wasted but inside her.

Once calmed, they lay down next to each other, arms wrapped together. Unwilling to let go and go back to the reality that awaited them outside these four walls. Jacob places a soft kiss on her sweaty shoulder and Evie merely holds him close. There was no need for words. They would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing Fight Club and well, I couldn't help but write. I'm not great at action scenes. Or hell, even smut. But I tried. Because, y'know. I'm a pervert and I'm obsessed with Jacob and Evie. This is basically an excuse to write shirtless Jacob, which is always a good excuse.


End file.
